A Fire's Light
by Moonsong17
Summary: AU- A bight fire will burn in the moor, a fire so strong only a calming voice can stop it fully. However when the fire die's out it will leave behind the voice and a chance for Windclan to be respected among the clans once more.
1. Allegiances

Warrior cats: A fire's light

By: JJ

Complete AU of the warrior cat books

I do not own Warrior Cats the only thing I'm responsible for is the plot and characters, thank you.

 **Wind clan:**

 _Killing call: Holly_

Leader: Sagestar (She-cat lives 1) - White she-cat with darker gray patches along her back and tail. Claw mark scars on her flank. She has light green eyes.

Deputy: Swifttail (Tom)- Light gray tom with darker marks on his face and tail. He has no scars. He has dark blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Spottedlight (She-cat) - Chocolate and white tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. She has no scars. Apprentice:Frostpaw.

Warriors:

Dustfur(Tom): Dusty brown tom with darker green eyes. He has no scars.

Shellfur (She-cat): Dark blue she-cat with white and black spots on her back and tail. She has light blue/green eyes and a small v cut on her left ear.

Dawnheart (She-cat): White she-cat with orange patches, orange tail, and darker orange strips. She has hazel eyes with no scars. [Mate: Deerecho]

Berrytail (Tom): Cream pelted tom with green eyes, no scars, and a snow white short tail.

Deerecho (Tom)- Brown tom with a dark almost black patch on his back. He has no scars and has green eyes. Apprentice: Riverpaw

Shadyshadow (She-cat): All black she-cat with no scars and yellow eyes. {Crush on Berrytail}

Applenose (Tom): Brown almost red tom with amber eyes and dark brown tabby strips. He has no scars. [Mate: Honeystipe]

Blossomstorm (She-cat)- Gray tortoiseshell she-cat with darker blue eyes, she also has a slightly torn right ear.

Honeystripe (She-cat)- Honey colored she-cat with dark almost black stripes. She has blue eyes and no scars.[Mate: Applenose]

Robintalon (Tom)- Light brown tom with a darker brown under belly. He has brown eyes and a small cut on his chest.[Mate: Daisyflower]

Apprentices:

Fostpaw (Tom)- White tom with brown eyes and no scars.{ Frostpool}

Riverpaw (She-cat)- Dark gray almost blue she-cat with yellow eyes and no scars. { Riverstep}

Queens:

Daisyflower (She cat)- White she-cat with dark orange strips on her back only, she also has blue eyes and no scars [No Kits yet] [Mate: Robintalon]

Kits:

Firekit (She-cat) (Clover) - A light orange she-cat with green eyes, she also has a light creamy colored underbelly that goes to her chin. She also has orange patches with two shades of orange stripes in them. She has no scars yet. (6 moons old)

Smokekit (Tom) (Tommy) - Whit and black tom with really light blue eyes. One black patch is over his right eye. He has no scars, just a big bald spot, a spot with no fur on it, on his left front leg.

(4 moons old)

Elders:

Amberblaze (Tom)- Orange tom with white patches with blue/green eyes and no scars.

Fawnear (She-cat)- Light brown she-cat with amber eyes. She has three claw scars on the top of her front left leg.


	2. A new light in the sky

Chapter 1:

A new light in the sky

The clouds parted letting the moons light shine down and light up the moor beneath it. The moon also lit up the body of a white she-cat her light green eyes seemed to light up the grass below her paws. The she cat was looking up at the moon waiting for the heavy clouds to part more showing the bright stars when a new voice meowed behind her. "Sagestar you should not be out here so late."

The new voice said softly, Sagestar was startled by the sudden voice, however she didn't show it as she looked over at the other she cat who had spoke. The she cat walked into more of the light and it revealed the chocolate and white tortoiseshell fur of the Windclan medicine cat. "Oh Spottedlight, I will not be out here long. I just wanted to see the full moon come out before the clan leaves for the gathering tonight."

Spottedlight sat next to Sagestar with a small, quiet sigh. "It will all be fine, Sagestar, do not worry so much." Spottedlight said with a calm tone in her soft voice. She turned her head slightly to look at the white she cat, a look of hope coming to her face.

"Look at the brighter side, Daisyflower is expecting her kits soon." Spottedlight said as Sagestar smiled at the news she had heard then she speaks. "That is most wonderful news. So that was why you didn't want Daisyflower coming to this gathering, also is she moving into the nursery tonight?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat turned her head back to the full moon now clear of all clouds before speaking to Sagestar again, "Yes to both your questions, Sagestar." The two she cats were then quite for some time as the watched the moon and stars. Just then as a shooting star flew in the night sky Spottedlight's body shook slightly as her eyes flashed a bright light, and in a heart beat it was all gone. Sagestar saw the star fly and turned her gaze to Spottedlight, as soon as everything was back to normal she spoke to Spottedlight softly.

"What have you seen, my friend?" Spottedlight thought for a moment looking at the grass beneath her paws. She looked back up at the moon now knowing what to say to the she cat who questioned her. "It was a voice from Starclan I think."

She stopped, turning to look at Sagestar. "It said A bight fire will burn in the moor, a fire so strong only a calming voice can stop it fully. However when the fire die's out it will leave behind the voice and a chance for Windclan to be respected among the clans once more." A long pause happened so Sagestar could think about what was said to her, she looked up to the moon for a heart beat the down at the grown before speaking to Spottedlight in a soft voice as she shakes her head.

"Starclan could never just come out and tell us things, without riddles, without the confusion that comes with it." Sagestar sighs again, harder this time, her head looks up at Spottedlight with a small smile on her muzzle, she speaks again this time to Spottedlight. "Well we should really be getting back to camp now shouldn't we?" Spottedlight shares the same small smile as she answers, "Yes, yes we should Sagestar, will you walk back with me?"

Sagestar thinks about this for a moment then reply's with a "Yes." The two she cat get up and shake the they shake grass off their fur before walking off into the moor, back to the Windclan camp.


	3. Outside the closed window

Chapter 2:

Outside the closed window.

The moons light came thou the small window of the one story home, it lit up a small kitten looking out of the window to the treeless moor the slight winds making the tall grass wave. The kitten's fur was light up more when the elderly two leg turned on the small light on the table on the side of the couch witch was in the middle of the room the little tom was in. The elderly lady sits down on the couch turning on the box in front of it. The tom looked back at the window looking outside, looking this time to the new moon and bright stars, he smiled as he started to get lost in his thoughts of running around outside or climbing a tree.

"What are you doing, Tommy?" Tommy jumped sightly at the voice before remembering it. It was his sister, Clover. Tommy looked over his shoulder with a big smile on his lips as he looked at the orange she cat.

"I'm not doing anything, Sis, just wondering were the moon has gone. It was here last night, but now it is gone. I was about to come and find you to see if you knew were it went?" Tommy asked as he watched his sister jump on the window sill next to him.

" The moon is not gone, Tommy, it is just covered in shadow tonight the shadows will be gone tomorrow night." Cover said as she did what her brother was doing, looked out the window at the moon. Tommy looked to his sister with a happy smile on his muzzle. "That's good, I can't wait to see the moon again."

Tommy looked back at the moon and the moor, the siblings sat in silence for some time. Clover looked over at her brother after the long pause, Tommy had fallen asleep next to the window. The she cat smiled and leaned over to nuzzle her brothers head as his ears twitched slightly. Clover then jumps

down off the windows ledge and pads over to her cat bed in the far corner.

The small cat bed was next to her brothers, however he never used it, he always slept on the windows ledge every night. A long time latter. Clover woke up to the sound of a loud bang. She lifted her head and all she saw was smoke and she felt heat, like a worm summer day with no box that gives off the cool waves, she jumped up standing still for a hear beat.

That's when the banging started again from the door at the front of the room she and her brother were in. A weird man came in and tried to pick her up, but Clover would have none of it. She unsheathed her claws and hissed at the weird man. He looked to the window where her brother lay still asleep, he looked like he was going to pick up her little Tommy, Clover ran over to him and clawed at his leg.

He man yelled something Clover couldn't understand as he lifted the window's glass and took the screen out of the frame. The man then turned and ran out of the room. Clover confused by the reaction just stares for a few heart beats before she starts coughing hard and the smoke starts burning her eyes. She quickly jumps to her brothers side and grabs him by the scruff of the neck, just like she saw their mother doing before she left them to live on the streets.

She jumps thou the now open window thanks to that weird man. After Clover landed on the ground she took off till she got to the fence that was around the small yard. She put her little brother down for a moment before pushing him thou and then going thou herself. When she got on the other side she picked her brother up in her jaws again, she took off again heading to the moor lands.

Clover ran till she got to the top of the closes hill, she put her brother down to look at their old home. Smoke was coming off the old house in waves and the waves shook sightly in the light winds that was coming from the west, from the moor. Clover sniffs the windy air around them, she smells an unfamiliar scent that she couldn't place. She turns way from the old home, as she did she started to walk down the hill.

On the way down her eyes started to sting again and they started to water. The two get to the bottom of the hill were Clover puts Tommy down. Clover starts to cough again as well, she starts getting dizzy. She trips on her paws and falls to the ground on her side she looks at her brother again before looking up to the sky witch has started to lighten with the promise of sun light.

Her eyes water more and she puts her head down on the soft grass slowly starting to close her eyes. Right before the close she sees three dark shadows lean over her and her brother laying next to her. The next thing she knew was darkness.


	4. Blazing into a new home

Chapter 3

Blazing into a new home.

Dustfur was having a wonderful day so far and it was only sun up. He had woken up from a wonderful dream, and now he was being told by Swifttail, the clan's deputy, to go on a morning patrol with Shellfur, Berrytail,and Shadyshadow. Shadyshadow's dark almost black fur shinned in the sun as she ran past him to the cat who was waiting at the camps front entrance, Dustfur sped up his pace as he got closer to the cat that had gotten there first. It was his sister Shellfur.

Her dark blue fur was shinning in the morning sun making the black and white spots along her back and tail stand out more. Her eyes were on the cream pelted tom, Berrytail, as he walked up to her. His snow white short tail wrapped around his paw when he sat to wait. That's when Shadyshadow got to the two.

Her yellow eyes seemed to light up when she saw Berrytail was already there and waiting with Shellfur. By that time Dustfur had also got to the three waiting cats. "You know, I think we should go by Shadowclan territory, you know they always want to start trouble." Suggested Berrytail as he got up, and looked over at Dustfur. Dustfur, who Swifttail had said was in charge of this patrol, thought for a moment, thinking that was a good idea.

Shadowclan was always trying to get more of Windclans hunting grounds. But he got a better idea, one he got from talking to the elders before he went to sleep last night. "Lets save Shadowclan for different patrol, latter today , I say we go by that old two-leg place. Word on the wind is that some new two legs have started to den there and they brought new cats. I think we should see if the wind was right."

"I think so too, so lets head out. We've waited long enough for you lazy cats to wake up." Shellfur said getting up and smiling happily. "Hey not all of us can get up at the crack of dawn, Shellfur!"

Shadyshadowyelled as she followed Shellfur out of the camps entrance followed by Berrytail and finally by Dustfur. The four cats were quiet as they walked through the long grass, on a path made by the other cats in the clan. The grass was almost as tall as Dustfur, as only his ears and part of his dark green eyes could be seen over the top of the grass. Shadyshadow looked to the sky with boredom in her yellow eyes, she then saw a huge golden butterfly, she wiped her head to where it was flying off.

"Were are you going Shadyshadow?" Berrytail almost yelled at the black she-cat as she ran and jumped after the butterfly. "Lets follow her." Shellfur said trotting after her friend.

Berrytail followed right next to her, leaving Dustfur. The young tom was smelling the air for the two-leg home and kittypets. "I found the house its just over there- Hey where are you going!" The tom yelled after his clan mates.

Dustfur started to run after the three cats. He past Shellfur and Berrytail quickly, and was starting to gain on Shadyshadow. The butterfly Shadyshadow was following then came to a stop on a bright red flower with many petals around its middle. Shadyshadow also came to a stop not to close to the bright flower, purring softly as she watched the butterfly, she was suddenly passed by Dustfur.

Dustfur ran past Shadyshadow, he turned his head to look behind him as he tried to slow down. He then suddenly came to a full stop as his paws hit a pretty big branch of a tree. His muzzle hit the ground but the rest of his body went over his head, he kept rolling till he was out of the long grass. He could hear his shocked clan mates calling out to him.

"I'm fine, don't worry just a sore nose!" He yelled behind himself. He then remember that they were really close to the border of Riverclan and yelling like he did might bring a unwanted fight. He then got off his tail and sniffed around trying to smell if there was any Riverclan cats near by, there was none he could smell or see.

That's when he smelled it, was light so there must not be much but the copper smell of blood was still there. The wind then blow hard just then and pushed a bit of a bush away from a tree. The tom then saw two cats laying down at the bottom of a hill. Dustfur then ran to the cats who were could not be any older then kits.

The rest of the cats came to a stop next to the tree a little ways away from the kits and Dustfur. "Help me get them to camp!" Dustfur yelled at the cats, Shellfur was the first to respond picking the youngest up in her mouth and trying her best to be careful with the small tom. Dustfur then sent Shadyshadow ahead to the camp to warn their medicine cat, Spottedlight, about the kits before picking up the older she-cat in his jaws.

The remaining three cats and the two sleeping kits walked back to camp slowly so not to wake the kits.


End file.
